


Vocalronpa

by Charlottetheweb



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottetheweb/pseuds/Charlottetheweb
Summary: Fifteen vocal/utauloids have been invites to Hope's Peak Academy, what they beleive is a ticket to fame andstardom will actually turn out to be a world of death and despair





	1. Chapter One

Zunko felt like her life had just been stolen from her. The breath taken straight from her lungs. She nearly screamed in excitement.  
She had been accepted,by one of,if not one of the, most prestigious schools in the world. Zunko quickly zoomed her eyes across the paper,making sure she wasn't dreaming. She knew she had read the paper at least 5 times,but still couldn't wrap her head around it all. A supposedly normal school girl,who nobody paid any attention to was invited to Hope’s Peak Academy!

‘Only the best of the best go there’ Zunko thought to herself ‘Which means I’m one of the best of the best!’  
Zunko threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow to muffle her excited shrieks. Zunko had never thought she would have been accepted into any performing arts school much less Hope’s Peak! She never thought of herself as above average,she was one of those kids who doesn’t talk much,but is super friendly. Her teachers at school told her she was great but she never believed it,until now. Now it was basically confirmed that she was great!  
All those years of fantasizing about becoming a huge star were coming true before her eyes! She was gonna be the envy of hundreds! Maybe millions! The only thing Zunko was scared about was the other students; they were probably snotty rich kids who got every single advantage in life.   
Zunko couldn’t stand how unfair it was. While Zunko was far from poor she wasn’t rich and definitely couldn’t afford the teachers she would need to teach her. SHe was ust ultra lucky that she didn’t  
Zunko could barely hold herself together, it was true only the best of the best could get into Hope’s Peak.  
Many of the most famous people in the world have went there; Miku,Rin and Len,and Meiko went there. They all became stars,Zunko was a particularly big fan of Rin and Len.  
Hope’s Peak was a very prestigious school for rising musicians, singers,and alike. It became much harder to join after they stopped letting skilled performers in. The only was to get in was to either be the best at everything, or the be Lucky performer. The Lucky performer was one of the students that couldn’t qualify for the school but was close enough to get in.  
The policy used to be a lot more relaxed,basically if you entered a lottery you had one last chance to get in,before the doors shut for another year. The reason why they stopped doing this was overly clear, too many bad performers. Zunko had remembered when she had actually went to the drawing of the lucky performer when she was younger.  
But none of this mattered to Zunko at the moment,the only thing she needed to think about was what to pack,and how to get there.

Author note: Thanks for reading the prologue! I promise the chapters will get much longer,remember don’t judge me too hard I haven’t made a fanfic in possibly three years


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zunko gets to meet her fellow students

Zunko stood in front of her bags,just imagining What her new life was gonna be. Expensive dresses,adoring fans, a huge mansion,maids,butlers, parties,hangovers,champagne ,and lots of famous friends.  
Zunko had always wanted to be a big famous superstar. Unlike quite a bit of the population,she wanted to be pursued by paparazzi,she wanted the rush of outrunning them,the spike of adrenaline,she wanted every part of fame,even the bad parts. She knew from the second she watched Rin and Len perform she wanted,no needed, to be just like them. She wanted to perform just like them. Unfortunately she was never able to find a partner to sing with,but she did have her own voice. Her dreams always had her with a partner,on a giant stage in front of adoring fans,but that just wasn’t meant to be. She knew that not all dreams came true.  
Zunko smiled at the prospect of being around such talented people. She would make so many friends,and just maybe she would find her other half,be it a lover or a friend. Zunko was still stuck on the whole ‘wanting a partner’ thing. She wanted something special to her performance to spice it up a little. Twin performers were cool and all,but what about non-twin performers. Zunko and her partner could easily just claim to be fraternal twins.  
A sudden car horn awoke her from her thought. The car wasn’t for her,but it still was startling,but it also got her thinking about how exactly she was gonna be able to get to Hope’s Peak in the first place? It wasn’t exactly a few blocks away it was a few cities away. She could probably just catch a bus,if push comes to shove.  
Zunko surely didn't’ want to be late for her first day,I mean student only got a weeks notice and if they don’t appear on the first day, they’ll be expelled and their position given to another student. The school if hella harsh,even if you have an illness they won’t excuse it,the only way they’ll exclude you from this rule is if you got sick or injured on the way to Hope’s Peak.  
Zunko quietly cursed Hope’s Peak for not providing ways to get there,but I guess school have to save some money. Zunko would probably just have to catch a bus,her parents wouldn't be able to give her a ride considering they lives about a day away. Her sister was the same story,so a bus would have to do.  
A few days passed and it was time. Zunko stood outside a tall, beautiful school, a school that she thought she would never ,in her lifetime, get into. All she could imagine was the talents at the school, would hey be better or worse than her? Would the people be nice, or mean. Only time would tell.  
Zunko took a deep breath and walked into the building, she wasn’t exactly greeted by anybody,for anything for that matter. It was like nothing and nobody was there. The entrance room was completely empty, besides from the lights. It didn’t look abandoned,but it didn’t look used either.   
It was all sort of surreal. Like this place existed in a void. Maybe Zunko came way to early? But she swore she saw another student walk in here before.  
“Creepy right?” The sudden voice made her slightly jump. She looked behind her and saw what look like a little girl,she was either really short,or very very very advanced for her age.despite the girls youthful appearance,she looked very tired but maybe that’s because she is? Only time will tell. The girl was wearing a purple sailor suit and a purple hat,along with purple hair and….Zunko could tell what this girls favorite color was,and let's leave it at that.  
“Oh..I wouldn’t say it's creepy but…”  
Zunko was interrupted by the girl putting her hand out towards her,more like upwards towards her.  
“My name’s Uta but call me Defoko.”  
“Is Defoko your stage name?”  
“Shake my hand.”  
“Oh, yeah.”  
Zunko reached down and shook Defoko’s hand. Zunko was half expecting Defoko to quickly pull her hand back and yell ‘Too slow’ But surprisingly this girl was very very mature.  
“Were you raised in a barn?”  
“What I- No.”  
“I thought it was common knowledge to shake somebody's hand when offered.”  
“I’m sorry I was just a little put off by-”  
“By my height right?”  
“Well...yeah.”  
“You’re lucky I don’t get mad about my height. Say that to somebody else you might get throat punched.”  
“Thanks?”  
“No problem.”  
Without any response Defoko walked forward further into the school.  
“Hey wait up!” Zunko called running after Defoko.  
The school was massive,it looked way bigger on the inside than it did the outside. Zunko passed the cafeteria which was absolutely huge! It had to be the size of a regular schools gym! If not a little bigger! Most people wouldn’t ever dream of something so massive being a minor obligation,because so little students got to go every year they would’ve only needed a few tables,and the size of a regular classroom probably would have sufficed. Zunko also found it quite amazing how much this school was willing to spend.  
Zunko couldn’t help but to withdraw from Defoko’s side and wander around the cafeteria more. Seeing as how she was gonna be living here and all. The cafeteria looked just like a regular school’s cafeteria with nothing much out of the ordinary,besides the size of course. The only thing that struck her as a little odd was there was only one table,in the middle of the cafeteria,for a place so massive why only one table? This also easily could’ve been the gym before Hope’s Peak turned into a performing arts school. So nothing too strange, really.  
‘Maybe the school wants students to socialize?’ Zunko reasoned to herself, I mean when you think about it,it makes sense,considering there had to have been one year where only shut ins got in and everybody was anti-social the whole time.  
“Hey is anybody out there?” Zunko heard a cheerful voice ,with a huge southern accent, call out from the kitchen.  
“Uh- Yeah actually!”  
“Well I’ll be damned I thought I got here early!” One of the doors to the kitchen opens and out comes a very tall and slender woman, she looked like she was the age to come here, she clearly had a demon aesthetic going on with all the pink and red,and also the horns.  
The woman looked down at Zunko “Oh don’t worry honey, these are fake!” The woman took off the horns and along with them can a small bar “Yeah, it's just a headband, but I like it anyway.”  
“I’m Zunko nice to-”  
“Oh my goodness where are my manners!? I’m Hakaine Maiko,but everybody just calls me Maiko for short.”  
“Um..yeah so what type of music do you sing?”  
“Oh boy, I knew this question was coming, screamo, I-I sing screamo.”  
Maiko seemed kinda upset at the question,as if she didn’t like her talent very much.  
“I-i gotta go sweetheart…”  
“Maybe I’ll see you around?”  
“Maybe.”  
With that Maiko disappeared into the maze of a school.  
‘Well she was strange.’ Zunko thought to herself as she went into the kitchen. She was very pleasantly surprised at what she saw. The kitchen was packed full of food. The school probably expected students to make their own meals,because after all the students need to learn to take care of themselves. Zunko was kinda worried the other students would be like, Masters at cooking compared to her. Zunko was not very inclined to cook or bake. She wasn’t terrible but she wasn’t the best.  
Zunko felt super intimidated when she found out, there wasn’t anything that you could just heat up in a microwave, she was gonna have to hand make everything she ate. Zunko hoped that maybe there was some hyper-expensive chef coming to cook for them,but she highly doubted it.  
Zuno heard a small crash from behind her,enough to startle her into looking back she saw what looked like a child but considering her recent encounter with Defoko she didn’t speak too quickly. She looked very young younger than Defoko looked, she had long pink hair and a green maid outfit on.  
“Ohmygosh! I’m so sorry did i scare you!? Sorrysorrysorry!”  
“No really it’s fine I was just-”  
“Iknowyouprobablydon’tknowmesothisisprettyawkwardbutmynameisMomo!”  
“I’m Zunko,”  
“Wow Zunko is such a pretty name is sounds SUPER familiar did you write a book for something?! Or maybe I’m thinking of a soccer player,or maybe a serial killer,or maybe a-”  
“No, you probably don’t know me from anywhere,Maybe you’ve heard one of my so-”  
“Songs! That’s it you write songs! No, that’s not it, are you sure you’ve never killed anybody?”  
“What!? No, I’ve never-”  
“Are you super duper ultra sure?”  
“Yes, I’m a hundred percent positive I’ve never killed anybody, I’ve never even gotten in a physical fight before.”  
“Are you sure? I swear I’ve seen your face from somewhere. Are you completely sure you haven’t-”  
“You must have the wrong person, sorry.”  
“Are you super-”  
“Sorry Momo I have...business to attend to.”  
Zunko politely excused herself before walking out of the room, to her grave displeasure she was followed by Momo.  
“Oh like what? Have the teachers finally arrived? Maybe the principal or maybe the other students maybe or maybe-”  
Before Momo could continue to blather on about wondering stuff,somebody grabbed Zunko by the elbow.  
“I’m sorry Momo, we have stuff to talk about.”  
Zunko whipped around a saw a boy a little over 5 inches taller than her with white hair and blue eyes.  
“OhmygoshZunko is this your-”  
“Momo, we have important stuff to talk about okay. We’d prefer to be alone.”  
“Ohmygosh! I know what’s going on here! If you two wanted to be alone you could’ve just told me!”  
With that Momo happily skipped away no questions asked.  
“Thanks she was getting on my nerves. I’m Zunko by the way.”  
“Uh, yeah um Hi, I’m Piko.”  
“So...you know Momo? Is the your sister or something?”  
“Thankfully no. She uh, amushed me near the entrance. Couldn’t shake her off so I hid in the bathrooms until she left.”  
“Seems like a good plan, I’ll remember that next time.”  
“Um..yeah I’ve gotta go...see you around Zunko.”  
“See ya!”  
‘Well he was kinda weird’ Zunko thought to herself as she walked down the hallways. The school seemed weirdly empty, not student-wise but more room wise there was plenty of rooms but most of them were either for storage or just empty classrooms. The school was gigantic,but was it always so empty? Why would they even bother with so many rooms if they have nothing in them? Maybe this was reminisce of when Hope’s Peak offered it's services to any extreme talent?  
The school in general seemed kinda surreal to her,the emptiness,lack of teachers,lack of anything really, it seemed like this place was completely abandoned. Kinda like a weird limbo situation. Maybe she was dead and this was her punishment? But then why would other people be here?  
A soft voice awoke her from her daydream. It was another student this some had blonde hair and cat ears.  
“Hello. Who are you?”  
“Oh! Geez you scared me!”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Zunko was slightly put off by her robotic tone,she didn’t sound like a robot but talked like one.  
“Um...I’m Zunko, and you are?”  
“My name is SeeU. It’s nice to meet you Zunko.”  
“SeeU? That’s an interesting name...not that it’s bad! I’ve just never heard it before.”  
“Zunko is not a very normal name either.”  
“Yeah...so...what type of songs do you sing?”  
“I have a preference towards slow-paced songs opposed to fast-paced songs, but my voice can go either way.”  
“O-okay I like lullabies and such...but I can sing fast-paced songs to.”  
“I suppose after we graduate from Hope’s Peak we may be able to do a collaboration, I will keep your preferences in mind.”   
“Who knows? Maybe we will?”  
“I will make the decision after hearing your vocals while singing. I wish you the best of luck,Zunko.”  
With that SeeU disappeared into the hallway leading to the cafeteria. Even her walk was somewhat robotic, it seemed too normal. Everybody else had some other form of walking style, Defoko walked with a hand on her hip, Momo skipped, Piko kinda speed-walked away, but SeeU was just...normal. Too normal to be here at least. Well...she wasn’t exactly normal considering her….intriguing way of speaking. Something was up with that girl,but Zunko put it to the back of her mind.  
Zunko tried to put the rather...strange encounter with SeeU behind her as she tried to focus on finding her other classmates. Speaking of her other classmates-  
“HELLO STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT OF THE CAFETERIA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.”  
The voice startled Zunko quite a bit, but she understood it was just probably just the principal calling the students to he cafeteria through the speakers,probably just to see who was there.  
Zunko wasn't too far from the cafeteria so it wasn’t much of a walk it only took her about six minutes at most.  
When she walked in she saw familiar faces, Piko,Momo,SeeU,Maiko,and Defoko were already there, but she did see other people she didn't recognise. There were two identical twins,a blonde boy with a bandage covering his eye, A short girl with long pink braids, A rather average looking girl with headphones,another girl with a hoodie and light purple hair, what looked like a fairy cosplayer with bright blue hair,and a short boy with bright red hair...and Kokone?!  
Honestly Zunko was not expecting her to be there, I mean she was famous being the second daughter of Meiko after all...  
Seems like all the students have arrived  
Zunko couldn’t make it too far into the cafeteria before one of the twins ran up to her.  
“Oh my gosh! I love your hair, it's so pretty, what hair products do you use?”  
“Oh well-”  
The other twin quickly pushed her sister out of the way.  
“Sorry about her, she's obnoxious, I know.”  
“But I was just-”  
“Shut up Petit! God I hate her, can't stand her voice, anyway who are you? And your hair IS pretty, at least you were right about something Petit.”  
“Um..I’m Zunko.”  
“My name is Nana ..and My sister is Petit. As you could probably tell we’re twins. You can tell us apart because I don’t sound like a bird dying.”  
“Also my eyes are slightly greener than hers.”  
“Shut up Petit!”  
“Okay Nana, Petit I’m gonna go meet some of the other students,but we can talk more later.”  
Zunko moved from the twins to the girl with light purple hair.  
“Hi there my name my Zunko?”  
“And why would that concern me? Nah I’m just kidding, Name’s Yuzuki Yakari, But call me Yuzuki for short.”  
“Oh, nice to meet you I-”  
“I can tell you’re going around to every student just try to avoid Kokone.”  
“Why Kokone seemed nice on T.V?”  
“She has a stick sooooo far up her ass it's almost comical.Not literally of course but like…..metaphorically.”  
“Oh oka-”  
“She’s over there talking about how much better she is and all that shit, just because she’s famous.”  
Yuzuki pulled Zunko close and whisper-talked  
“How much you willing to bet that she paid to be here?”  
“People can’t pay to join the school, at least that's what they say.”  
“Okay fine,how much you willing to bet that she had her Mom bribe the school to let her in? Nobody’s ever even heard her sing before.”  
“Maybe she’s had tutors to teach her?”  
“Girl, the richest people on earth can get their kids like a hundred tutors and they won’t even make it to the top 55, I’m telling you she's cheated her way up.”   
“I’m not so sure about that, it seems weird to say stuff like that about another student.”  
“Famous people do alot of bad stuff to get their fame. I heard that some producers have bribed people just to start drama.”  
“ I try not to think like that..and maybe she’s just the lucky student?”  
“Nah, I’m the Lucky student.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I got really damn close to not being the lucky student. They called another girl up,but she lied about her age so they did the drawing thing again and called me up.”  
“How old was the girl?”  
“Like.. fourteen at most,but I’d say probably around twelve.”  
“Poor girl...She’s gonna have to live with the reputation of being a liar her whole life.”  
“Yeah, her parents must be PISSED. The kid did a voice recording and everything , and they just thought she looked really young,but upon seeing her date of birth,they realized they fucked up. She did sound very good though, I wouldn’t be surprised if she starts making music.”  
“Yeah but reputation is alot to any starting performer.”  
“Yeah, and right now the news won’t leave her alone, being a good or bad person doesn't matter if you make good music. Well anyway you’d better get to meeting the other students.”  
“Alright nice meeting you Yuzuki!”  
“See ya.”  
Before long ZUnko reached the boy with one eye, quickly writing down something on a piece of paper.  
“Hi there, I’m Zunko, who are you?”  
The boy didn’t respond he just kept writing something down.  
“What are you writing?”  
The boy did nothing but nod,not even bothering to look at Zunko. Without much hesitation he handed her a small corner of his paper with something written on it.  
Oliver  
“Oh so your name is Oliver?  
Oliver nodded.  
“Do you sing?”  
Oliver looked at Zunko and tapped his pencil on his paper.  
“Song writer?’  
Oliver nodded and went back to his work.  
Zunko left Oliver to do his own thing,but she wanted to meet the other students.  
She walked up to the tall girl with long yellow hair.  
“Hi there, I’m Zunko, who are you?”  
“Oh Hi! I’m Lily nice to meet you.”  
“I think that's the most normal response to hello I’ve gotten yet.”  
“Well what can you expect? In a house with expert performers...and that one quiet kid you can’t expect too much normality from that.”  
“Good point, have you met any of the other students yet?”   
“Besides you I’ve met Defoko and she seems alright. She has the whole ‘I’m very badass don’t mess with me’ thing going on.”  
“She’s probably just tired.”  
“Yeah probably, maybe it was a long trip for her we don’t know.”  
“Hey there Lily who’s your friend?” A short girl with long pink braid walked up to Zunko and Lily.  
“Yeah, this is Zunko. Zunko this is Rana.”  
“Oh nice to meet you. Love your hair your friends must be green! with envy……..Sorry. I’ll uh...just go now.”  
Rana walked off.  
Lily and Zunko said their goodbyes,and next thing Zunko knew she was talking to the cosplayer. WHo she had just found out her name was Aoki Lapis,she seemed to like being alone but she seemed nice enough.  
She then meets Fukase who was energetic and seemed micheious. Just as she started to talk more in depth with Fukase she heard Kokone start to raise her voice.  
“Whatever you’re just jealous of me, I don’t need your opinion.”  
“Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?!” Zunko recognized the voice as Defoko’s.  
“Because I’m rich and beautiful I don’t even need this school to be rich. You do.”  
“The only reason why you’re here is because you got Mommy and Daddy to bribe the school. Somebody much more deserving should be here.”  
“Bribe? What bribe? You’re just jealous of me. I didn’t even have to work to get here.”  
“Listen here you stuck up BIT-”  
“Students! Students everybody calm down!”  
Nobody had seemed to notice but a rather strange cat had entered the room it’s was half black half white, with one weirdly shaped eye.


End file.
